Different Tracks
by Ognawk
Summary: After Jane's success on the track team, she and Daria have a falling out. Daria is persuaded to go to The Zon by Trent, where she meets an interesting boy called Tom.


_**DISCLAIMER:** Daria and all associated characters are owned by MTV. This is for entertainment purposes only and no money or other goods have been exchanged._

_Contains dialogue from 'See Jane Run' written by Rachelle Romberg._

* * *

**DIFFERENT TRACKS  
Part 1  
**

Daria and Jane were in the hallway at Lawndale High. Jane had made the track team recently, and there were perks that went with that, including Jane getting a bye on a Math test, which infuriated Daria.

"Hey, you watched TV with me instead of going to gym," Jane pointed out.

"So?" Daria responded.

"So, that was a perk of being on the team. The math test was another."

"You don't see any difference?" Daria asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, the math test was a hell of a lot better."

"Give me a break," Daria said, walking away.

As Daria left, Evan, one of Jane's team mates, walked up behind her.

"What's up with your friend?" Evan asked.

"Oh, I rubbed her self-righteousness the wrong way," Jane answered.

"I don't know why you hang out with her."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, looking at him.

"Well, you're sort of a sports star now. It's not so cool to be hanging around with... you know, losers."

Jane thought about it for a moment. She had been a lot more popular with people lately, and much to her surprise, she didn't hate it. In fact, she kind of liked it.

"Yeah, you're right. I've been spending too much time with losers," she said.

"I'm glad you see it my way," Evan said as the two of them walked off together.

* * *

Daria was lying on her bed, deep in thought. She hadn't had a conversation with Jane in a few months. Not since they had a big argument over Jane's continued participation in track team, which ended in a big rant from Jane.

"You know what your problem is, Morgendorffer? You're being pissy because I'm not conforming to your ideal of misanthropy. I tried something new, I liked it, and I continue to like it. I don't want to stick around you if you're going to snipe and bitch at me for doing something different. I've realised that if you don't try something new, you might miss out on something you didn't know you liked. But you know, if you want to continue to mope and mock people for joining in, then go ahead. You're going to be very miserable."

Daria had only ever seen Jane with Evan, who she was now dating. Daria had tried to apologize, but Jane ignored her, so she just gave up. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jake shouting from downstairs.

"Hey, kiddo, there's someone on the phone for you," he shouted.

Daria was surprised. For me? She picked up the phone next to her bed.

"OK, I got it!" she shouted down, as she heard the click of the downstairs phone, "Hello?"

A familiar voice came from the other end. "Hey, Daria."

"Hey, Trent," she replied wearily.

"How you holding up?" Trent asked.

"Not so good. I tried talking to Jane, but she's ignoring me."

"She'll come around, Daria. Don't worry about it."

"I hope she does."

"Hey, the Spiral are performing a set this Friday at The Zon if you wanna come along."

Daria thought about it. "I don't know. Will Jane be there?"

"Nah, she's going out with that Evan guy."

Of course, Daria thought.

"Come on, Daria, I'll give you a lift. What do you say?" Trent asked.

"Alright. I guess I won't think about Jane so much if my ears are bleeding."

Trent laughed and started coughing. "Good one, Daria. See you Friday."

"Yeah. See you, Trent."

* * *

Daria was stood in the middle of The Zon, soda in hand while Mystik Spiral were playing on stage. I guess it's good to get out of the house once in a while, she thought. She didn't notice that, at the side of the Zon, a guy was watching her. She turned around and noticed him midway through Mr Normal. He had medium length dark hair and was dressed in a black jumper, grey pants and black and white sneakers. The guy smiled as Daria looked back at him, unsure what to make of him.

Hey Mr. Normal, it was you!

"We're Mystik Spiral, and that was the end of the first set. We'll be back later for another set," Trent said as the band left the stage.

At that point, the guy who smiled at Daria walked over to her. Wonder what his deal is, she thought to herself, gotta admit, though, he is kinda cute.

"Hey," the guy said.

"Hi," Daria replied.

"You a fan of the band?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm more into techno country. What about you?"

"I'm more an industrial classic man. If you listen closely enough, you can actually hear the guitars screaming."

Daria chuckled at that comment.

"So seriously, why are you here?" he asked.

"My friend is in the band," she replied.

"Cool. My name's Tom, by the way," he said.

I'm Esmerelda, she thought. "I'm Daria," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Daria," Tom said with a smile, "You here with anyone?"

"No, I came with the band. I'm their stylist. And their style is 'Post Nuclear-Apocalypse'"

Tom laughed at that. Daria found herself smiling too.

"So, you wanna go get something to eat?" Tom asked.

"Do you have a car or something?" she replied.

"Well, if you can call a rusting, potentially explosive heap of junk on wheels a car, then I guess so."

I don't like the sound of that, she thought. Then she remembered Jane's words.

"If you don't try something new, you might miss out on something you didn't know you liked."

"Sure, I could go for some dead meat right about now," Daria replied, as she saw Trent approaching, "Just let me tell Trent."

"Hey, Daria," he said.

"Hey Trent. This is Tom. We're heading out for something to eat, but we're probably going to miss the second set."

"Don't worry about it, Daria. I wouldn't stay for the second set myself if I wasn't in the band."

The three of them chuckled.

"OK, see you later, Trent."

"Bye, Daria," Trent said as he watched Daria and Tom leave together and smiled.


End file.
